Just the Two of Us
by fetchusacuppa
Summary: All but two of the seven are deceased, leaving Vin to confront the past and his daughter to attempt to pick up the pieces.


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Magnificent Seven_, only the OCs mentioned.

"Dad?... You wanna go visit the boys before we go?" A woman looked to an old man, with short, curly, white hair and a slightly pained expression on his face as he looked onto the grave of his dead wife. "It's really not good for you to be our here much longer, Dad."

"Yah, c'mon then ol'girl. I wanna see th'boys" The man rose percariously, and the woman moved to support him, but he waved her hand away "I can mange it by myself, Chris." he said shortly.

The woman he addressed as 'Chris' grinned. "You know, Dad, they never let it go that you named me after him." she joked, taking his small, weathered hand into hers.

The man grinned "Of course they didn' ... they were all jealous." he laughed a bit, only to be caught up in a great spell of coughing. His daughters eyes widened in fear

"Dad, why don't we come back tomorrow? Y'know JD wants to come so-"

"Christina Tanner, don't even suggest such a thing. I am fine, and I want to see my friends." Her father spoke sharply. "It ain't gonna kill me t'get some fresh air. I spent most've my life in it, and even if I weren't feelin' as right as rain, it only seems fit that I'd die in it."

Christina winced a bit. Obviously her father had hit his mark with being told what to do, and he'd be surly and bitter until he got back home. She hated it when he got all high and mighty like this-- as if he still thought the days of cowboys and Indians were about. There weren't any more towns to protect the way he had when she was young, or when he was young- for that matter. " Alright, Dad. But... please, just five minute?" she sighed, and bit worriedly at her lip. Maybe Nathan had gifted her with more than just skill with knives, he had also somehow passed on his neurotic and (mostly) annoying habit of worrying in a non-stop fashion.

Vin seemed not to hear as he approached the grave markers of his dear friends... his brothers. He looked at each of them, in turn and keeping silent. The graves were nothing particularly special, themselves. It was the respect that the people of Four Corners still paid to them that really amazed him. The graves were kept freshly trimmed and always had fresh flowers placed on them. It was touching, and heartbreaking all at the same time. Vin Tanner was never, and had never been a man afraid of dying. If the good lord had seen fit to make him expire at a certain point, well then... his tab was up. It was everyone else that he was scared for-- scared of people leaving him over and over again. And that seemed to be all people did nowadays.

One by one, five of his brothers had left him. He had JD were the only ones left-- clinging to a world that had no need or use for them anymore. It almost sickened him to think of himself, a useless layabout and not able to do a thing properly. More days than not it was hard just to get down a set of stairs. He could feel the reflexes in his body faded away to nothing, he moved around painfully and as if that wasn't the worst of it all-- the government had taken away his guns. Bastards they were, leaving him nothing to protect his self with, leaving his well being to his daughter, who had children of her own that she had to tend to.

The only two Magnificents left standing-- or rather, jut left because JD no longer had use of his legs, hadn't for a good 20 years-- were closer than ever. Although, they also bickered more than ever. Just ate them up to see each other the way they were, and seeing themselves the way they were. Youth was, very honestly, wasted on the young. "Dad?" His daughters voice broke through the fogginess of remembrance and he turned slowly.

"C'mon, Dad... maybe it's time t'go?" Christina wasn't asking, she was begging. Vin coughed a bit, feeling whatever it was inside him rattling around like a firefly inside a glass jar. He felt empty on the inside, like all the muscle and blood and bone had just vanished and left him nothing but a big hollow shell. Vin contemplated this as Christina took his arm and the began the walk back towards town. "Maybe we'll come back tomorrow, Dad.... we can bring JD too." she said, seeing his blue eyes grow slightly sour as they passed under the gates. "C'mon, Dad, don' be angry!" she implored, taking his hand into hers once again. "Whaddya want me to do? Leave you out here so you die?" she said, tears rushed to her eyes and Vin felt the hollowness swell with pain.

"No, Chris, I don'wan'chya to do that." he sighed. "An' I ain't angry. I'm just.... frustrated." he mumbled darkly. "You'll get it when you grow older." he waved his other had vaguely. Christina bit her lip and looked away.

"I miss 'em too, Dad." she said softly.

Vin's head drooped to look at the ground passing beneath their feet-- maybe if he ignored her statement he wouldn't have to bring up what had happened yesterday.

"Dad.. about JD's visit to the Doctor..." Christina said, her voice catching.

"I don't wanna hear it, Chris. I can't hear it." Vin interrupted, his voice shaking just as bad as he was.

"...Dad, you gotta... cos.... They don't know how much longer he's got." Christina swallowed roughly and turned about so she could stand in front of him "You gotta spend some time with him now... so you don't have to be catching up with him, in there." she said, looking past his shoulder where the cemetery lay. It wouldn't have meant half as much to Vin, if it had come from anyone else. His daughter was his life, she had always been particularly interested in Vin's line of work and therefore tagged along on morning routes, she bugged the other men to inform her of everything they knew, and she attempted to act like them. Vin never thought he could love anything more in this world, than the woman before him. His wife, of course, but that was a different sort of love.

"Whaddami suppose' t'say to him, huh?" Vin demanded simply. "Sorry you're gonna kick the bucket well before you should have to?!" he shook his head. Vin closed his eyes and squeezed them shut tightly... he needed to not hear this. "He's all I got left, Chris... whaddami suppose't'say?"

Christina didn't answer, but pulled her Dad into a tight hug. "Dad... y'gotta say something." she said simply.

"You might not get another ch-chance." she cleared her throat.

*** ***

JD's face brightened 'Hey there Vin! Chris! How're y'all this fine mornin'?" his voice didn't sound as enthusiastic as his words should have made it been. He sounded weak, and looked even worse-- his hair cropped back to allow the shallowness of the cheeks be revealed, his hands shaking even without moving them, and his body looking as if even the quilts upon then could make it collapse beneath him at a seconds notice.

Vin smiled, JD never gave up though... JD never stopped wanting more, or doing more. "Not to bad, pard. Jus' went down t'visit the boys. They send their reguards." he winked at JD.

"Quite alright, Uncle JD." Christina smiled, stooping over and placing a kiss on his forhead. "I've gotta few things to do b'fore I can stop to chat though, so you watch after Dad for me... mkay?"

JD smirked visbly. "That ain't never helped, you know that well by now Chris."

Christina laughed "I do.... I do indeed... and it's increasingly annoying but, maybe an old friend can sway his mind." she patted her fathers shoulder and retreated from the room. A silence fell upon the room, thick and choking... so bad that Vin started to feel like he needed to get out. He needed a place where he could breathe.

"You alright, Vin?" JD asked softly.

Vin looked to the man in front of him. No matter how old he seemed to get, the image of JD Dunne as a young man, with head held high and hat ever-belonging stayed with him. The proud Sheriff of Four Corners and all of its inhabitants, and still every bit as foolish as the day they first met him, although perhaps that just seemed to be a part of the JD stigma. JD was hardly a foolish boy-- especially since the accident had forced him to give up the job that he loved, and almost disappear from the town that he loved even more. It had been a normal day for the Seven, woken up, had breakfast and joked around-- when someone (the 'whom' of it differed depending on who you asked in town, and in the group) made a comment about JD's riding skills.

JD had immediately taken a strong sort of offense to it, and dared them to come watch him. He claimed that he could ride the same as he could when he first arrived in the small town. It seemed to be going quite well for the older -- until the horse bucked and JD went flying off the horse, he had been unsteady and not ready for the sudden movement. The six remaining men had rushed over to his aid-- to find him completely still and looking like he was trying to lift a horrible weight.

"What's wrong, boy?!" Buck had demanded, and Vin could never-- and would never, forget the pale sheen of JD's face as the smaller man croaked out that he couldn't move his legs. Vin's heart ached at the thought of him that day. JD was the sort of person who had to be moving, had to be doing something-- had to be spreading the joy that just so naturally exuded from his body. Instead, he was cooped up in a room on the first floor of his son's house, and hardly ever got the chance to go outside.

"I'm fine, JD." Vin finally answered, the pressure of the silence on his chest and in his ears seemed to fade away at an increasing rate."Just... tired, that's all." he admitted

"Christina!" A familiar face brightened in greeting, a cousin (of sorts). One of the last from the dwindling Seminole village, the only one who had kept true to his mothers lifestyle, and even he was about to pack it in for good. Christina felt an odd tug at her heart strings at this revelation, all of those summer nights spent out there in the safety of the village and it's people, all if it disappeared.

"How are you today, John?" Christina pulled the older man in for a tight hug, receiving some strange glances for the closeness of the two. Several outraged whispers were heard from around them. Towns folk would ignore it, knowing just how much their fathers had done for the town, but new comers (especially those from places further south) were disturbed and confused at the black man and white woman being so friendly with one another.

"Fine, fine. Quite fine. How're.... how're JD and Vin?" John looked to Christina worriedly. It was surprising to see those big brown eyes so serious, normally they were joking and light. John was the person you looked to, to alleviate a situation and crack a joke about it, not bring it down further with a stony sort of reply/

"...Doctors say JD ain't got much more time." Christina breathed out slowly.

John's eyes grew wide "Well.... 'dthey say why?"

"His body's growin' tired, his lungs are 'bout ready to give out and his heart doesn't sond much better." Christina said.

"Goddamn." John said quietly, stirring a few more glares at the loose use of language around a lady.

"Well, at least he's still all intact-- wasn't right, the way Josiah went."

"No, t'wasn't. A man should be left his sanity, at least if he's gonna die." John agreed. "And Vin? Has 'e been t'see the Doctors?" he looked up anxiously.

"Dad's just.... bein' as stubborn as an ass." Christina admitted "But his cough is getting worse, and he won't take his medicine. Maybe you could try t'get him to take something, John?"

John's mouth opened and closed a bit. "Well, I don't..." he paused "Why me, Chris?"

" 'Cos he knows Nate taught you everythin' he knew. An' he's gonna trust that a helluva lot more than any of this stuff the Doctor in-towns givin' him. Helluva lot more than he'll trust anythin' I try to give 'im, either." Christina replied. "Plus, it'd be good for them to see you again, your brothers don't drop by as often as they used to, and he misses hearin' 'bout your young'ins. He sees enough of mine to know just how much of a handful they are."

John's face broke into a smile, dazzling and amused That was something that Christina was used to seeing on the mans face. That was something that belonged there, always."You're a-tryin' to guilt me into it, ain'tchya?" John chuckled.

Christina grinned devilishly. "Not at all, . I'm simply implying that, perhaps, you may desire to assist an elderly--"

"Oh, go on and hush up Chris, you sound just like Uncle Ez, an' that ain't gonna work with me!" John laughed.

"Look, I got a few things to do about town just yet. You get Uncle Vin back home, and I'll drop by before I head back out to the village. Okay?"

Christina laughed and flung her arms around John once again "You're wonderful, John! Just damn wonderful!"

John smiled and patted her back "C'mon now, b'fore we cause a scene." he whispered.

Christina pulled back, and mocked a curtsey, "Of course, Mister Jackson." she chortled. "Oh- and do say hello to Eban, if you see him... it's been too long."

John bowed back "He's headed out to Kettleston for some business, but the moment he returns I'll send word to come and visit you."

"That sounds perfect, thank you John." Christina's smile brightened, and the two parted ways, knowing that later on John would stay too late at Christina's house and she'd convince him to stay in the guest room, but there wouldn't be much sleep that night for they'd be up too long talking about anything and everything. Like they had when they were children, and a friendly face had only been an arms reach away at all times of the

day. Now, as Christina hurried into the General Store, there were strange and hard faces everywhere. Just wasn't right now-a-days. "Just some sugar, and that bag of flour, Hank." she sighed a bit.

"You alright, Mrs. Travis ?" Hank looked up as he lifted the bag of flour from the floor and began spooning some sugar into a small brown bag.

Christina smiled vaguely. "Yes, sir. Just tired, that's all."

Hank looked doubtful, "You got anyone to carry this flour home for you, ?"

"No, Hank, but I'll be fine by myself, thank you." Christina replied, placing her money on the table and hoisted the flour into her arms, balancing it again her hip and picking up the now-full bag of sugar with her other hand.

Hank looked like he was about to object, but he left it alone and smiled sweetly. "Of course, , hope to see you soon."

Christina nodded her goodbye and pushed her way through the door and back into the street. She had a small distance to walk to the horse that she had left in the Livery. She left the goods in the bag that she'd tie to the horse when it was time to head back out to her house. Her house wasn't far away from the cottage that

Chris had once lived in, the cottage was abandoned now, a sad sort of thing, testament to what had become of it's owner. Vin hated that place, and hated riding by it. Although, the hate was not stirred up from some old debate that he and Chris had had. Christina was sure that it was due to the fact that it reminded the lonely man of his reality, and his loneliness.

Christina stepped back out into the busy street and brushed off the sleeves of her dress, then smoothed the creases of her skirt and proceeded through the town to retrieve her father.

"How's 'e been, Jesse?" Christina questioned as the door opened.

"Hello to you too, Chris." Jesse Dunne greeted with with a smirk and a shake of the head "He's been fine, cuz, he's just... quiet. Both of 'em are."

Christina nodded a bit. "You talked to JD 'bout what the doctor said, yet?" she asked quietly.

Jesse shook his head "I can't do it, Chris." he whispered.

Christina bit her lip and looked down. ".... I told Dad while we were comin' back inta town."

Jesse looked up "And?"

"I don't know." Christina sighed. "He just seemed like.... it didn't matter anymore. I'm worried 'bout him... livin' life with a lick and a promise" she shrugged a bit. "I suppose I should get him back home, though.

John's comin' 'round later to get some medicine in him, if he can."

"You say hi to John for me, eh?" Jesse nodded. "Maria's been really stressing that I stay at home with Dad."

Christina nodded. "You should, Jess, you'll never get a second shot." she squeezed his hand gently. "I ehhh... had better get Dad back to the house, though. God knows he needs a good night rest. D'ya think JD'll be up for a little trip tomorrow?"

Jesse looked like he was going to object to that "...he might not get a second chance." he said, with a grim set mouth.

Christina gave a bitter smile. "If y'all ever need anything... I'm just outta town, y'know."

Jesse's returning smile showed that he wouldn't be asking for help any time soon, he was too proud and Christina respected that. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Chris." he placed a kiss on Christina's forehead and squeezed her arm, before disappearing upstairs.

Christina knocked lightly on the door to JD's bedroom and pushed in. "Dad? S'time to head back home-- we've got a long ride."

"Fine." Vin rose stoically and brushed past her, without a word to JD.

Christina's face showed her obvious shock. "JD?" she looked to him to question the mans motions.

" Ain't no sense in that man! Damn fool won't listen to a word I say!" JD exploded.

"Shhh, Uncle JD, you need t'calm down." Christina said quietly, darting over to his bed side and striking a match, lighting up the lantern that was set on the bed side table to ward off the approaching dusk. "Take it easy." she soothed, holding the mans face between her hands and looking down at him with care. "What happened?"

"Won- Won't listen." JD wheezed, blinking forcefully.

"Shhh, shhhh, shhh." Christina realized that asking him questions right now wasn't a good idea. "Jesse! Jesse god-damn!" she screamed desperately.

Jesse's feet could be heard storming down the stairs, and Maria close at his heels. "What's wr-" he hurried to the bed side. "Dad?" he said, grasping the mans hand. "What happened, Chris?!"

"I don't know what happened, he was just..." Christina attempted to explain it, but the shuddering breaths from JD made her draw silent. "Hold him close, Jess, hold him tight and hold him still. Maybe it'll help to calm him down to have you near him, and it'll help to support the lungs." she said, moving out of the way so

Jesse could take her place.

Maria and Christina stood, clutching hands and watching the sight before them, Jesse holding his Dad close as he possibly could, and the rattling noise that the smaller, older man made not helping Christina keeps a level head. John wouldn't be anywhere close, and the Doctor would tell them there was nothing that they could do.

Suddenly, the rattling had stopped, and Maria let out a cry as Christina dropped to the floor, holding her face in her hands, and rocking.

Jesse slowly let his fathers body lay back on the bed, and he stood up. He folded his arms over the mans chest and brushed back the hair to make him look respectable. "C'mon, Christina, get on up." he said gently, lifting the girl from the ground. Maria let the tears flow unchecked as she looked to the dead body of her father-in-law.

"He was fine when I came in this afternoon." Christina clung to John and sobbed. "He was fine."

Jesse carried her out to the kitchen, setting her down on the chair "Chris, listen to me. He was fine when I went in twenty minutes ago, as well." he said gently, brushing hair from her face "You've gotta go home, go on home to Bill and the kids and leave this to us."

"Bu-bu-but... it's JD" Christina said, wiping continually at her face, trying to get a hold of her erratic breathing and tears.

"I know, Chris, but you gotta go home, alright?" Jesse was having trouble keeping his own emotions in-check.

Maria was trying to keep the kids upstairs, and it was madness. She had to go, as much as he didn't want her to.. she had to go. "Bill's gonna want to know, and Vin needs to be somewhere he can unwind once he finds out." he squeezed her arms delicately "You gotta be strong, alright?"

Christina shook her head. "Something happened, though, you don't get it, Jess... Dad was angry when he left-- something happened"

"We can figure that out later. Right now, we need to call in the coroner, and you need to get some rest. You've been going all day, and you've just got a lot of shock." Jesse shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the shaking. "I'll call someone in to take you home safely."

"I-I'll be fine." Christina shook her head, wiping at her nose in a very un-ladylike manner. "Me an' Dad'll be fine." she murmered.

"No, Chris, you're not alright." Jesse objected quickly. "You're gonna have an escort home, it's dark and I... I'll worry about you."

Christina rose shakily to her feet. "Jess, I'll stay in town for the night, then." she said quietly.

Jess's shoulders slumped and he looked away, his voice gave away why. "Thank y-you." he gasped. Christina moved forward to touch him, but he was already striding towards the bedroom. She decided that it was best not to, and she'd mourn herself. Right after she got home. Christina blinked at more tears that threatened to follow, when the thought struck her of her own father.

Christina rushed out of the door and found him sitting on the porch, with his head in his hands. "Daddy?" she touched his shoulder, but he tossed it off and moved away. "Dad... are you alright?" her voice rose in pitch, the absolute sorrow she felt had gathered in a giant ball in her throat, it made it hard to do anything but cry and want to scream.

"What the fuck do you think?!" her father stood up in outrage, and Christina stumbled back with shock. "He's dead, inn'e? Isn't that what you all want me to deal with? I'm trying to fucking deal with it!" He raised his hands, and stopped as he realize Christina had cowered behind her arms when he rose. He had never hit her... not ever in his life, he fell back to the seat, a low moan tearing from his throat. Christina stood over her father, she had no idea what to do.

"Dad... we're gonna spend the night in the inn." she said quietly.

Vin rose without a word, and started for the inn. Christina followed after him, solemnly. The darkness that had fallen over Four Corners seemed to represent how the family felt at that moment. Solitary, useless and gloomy beyond all belief. Christina fell into her bed that night, not bothering to change of to crawl under the covers. She curled up into a ball, tears running and sobs breaking through the silent night. Until she heard a sound from the room next door that made her halt her tears. It was the sound that a man would make, if his heart was breaking.

Christina rolled off the bed and padded out into the hallway, wiping half-assedly at her face and pushing open her fathers room to find him, laying on the floor, clenching the floor rug in his hands and sobbing, without any form of inhibition. As if he were a small child. Christina closed the door, crossed the room and pulled her father to the bed. Without a word, she crawled up next to him and held him close, like he used to when a nightspook used to creep into her bedroom at night. Or whenever he took the fancy that his daughter needed some comfort. Vin didn't stop the crying, and Christina wasn't honestly sure if she did, either.

***

The next morning, CHristina awoke to nothing, her eyes were crusted shut and it was painful to wipe the open.

Her father was no where to be seen. She exited the room, not bothering to consider her bare feet or messy hair. She stepped out onto the street, despite the calls of Mr. Downey's objections and she looked out into the busy street. There was no sign of her father, or any sign of mourning for the man that had died last night.

Christina sat down on the steps in front of the inn, (again ignoring objections) "Leave her be, Lawrence." an easy voice spoke that made Christina's heart ache even worse. She twisted around from her sitting place, to see her husband standing on the top step, his face tired and missing a days shave.

"B-Bill?" she croaked.

"C'mon, luv, let's get you inside." Bill lifted her into his arms and carried her back inside. "When you didn't come home last night, John set up the alarm. He said that you had been talking about Vin not being well, and he thought maybe something had happened to hold you up."

Something had happened, alright, just not with her own father. Christina turned her face into her husbands shoulder. "It was so horrible, Bill." she said quietly.

"I know, luv. I know." he said, holding her tighter and continuing the trip up to her room. "Why don't you get a bit more sleep, Chris, and I'll wake you up when the rest of the family gets here?"

"Stay with me." she clung at him like he was the only thing keeping her alive.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bill replied.

Christina relaxed, that was her Billy... never changing, always steady and loving, patient and gently. "Where are the kids?" she mumbled, sitting up as if she was about to go after them when he set her down on the bed.

"They're with Eban and John, don't worry about it." Bill soother, pushing her back gently.

"Eban's here?" she questioned. "I thought he was in Kettleston for business."

"He came the second the telegraph hit the wire." Bill said. "Now, sleep, luv."

"Where's Dad." Christina sat back up urgently.

"He's with Jesse and JD." Bill said. "Please, Chris, lay back down and just sleep."

Christina folded under the gentle touch and melted into the downy pillows with the soothing voice of her husband's assuring words rushing over her.

* * *

Sobs tore from his chest, and his throat, mingling with rough coughs and gasps for air. He sounded like a drowning man and the sounds just echoed off of the empty woods around him, he held onto a tree, keeping his balanced and steady. It burned to breathe, and it ached to not. But it ached anyways, a deep feeling that was so bad, he wished he still felt hollow. Instead it felt like a giant ball was inside of him, expanding and expanding and trying to push its way out, and on the way his lungs were being crushed to nothing.

Vin blamed his self for what had happened last night, and the sounds that had come from his daughters room last night hadn't made it any better, and then it had hit him. He collapsed and cried. Cried like he never had before, all of them where gone. Everyone had left him... just like he had been afraid would happen. This morning he had been spent, it was hard to get outside, hard to climb down the stairs. Hard to meet anyone's eyes as he rode out of town on his horse. Or... rather, his daughters horse. Hard to control his body as he climbed down from the horse, tied the pretty mare up to a branch and even harder as he approached the cabin before him.

They were gone. All of them.

Vin laid on the floor of the cabin for some time, long enough for the sun to rise and crickets begin to chirrup. Vin forced his self to stand and take the horse to the river, to shade where it would be more comfortable.

Even Peso was gone, long gone, but gone nonetheless. He knew they would all leave him, and it hurt him worse than ever before, standing there all alone in the middle of no where with a damn horse making slurping noises just feet away from him and no one to hold him or care for him. He was the only one left, and by-god, he wasn't going to stand for it.

Vin marched back up to the cabin, still sobbing and making noises that probably scared everything for miles around. He tore through the area where Chris always kept backup first aid items, and survival kits. He found what he needed, and stood with it in his hands for some time, before knocking over the lantern at his side, and lighting up a match. He dropped it into the kerosene that had spread across the table, and dripped onto the floor. It burst into flame, and a gust of heat reached him.

Vin slowly raised the item in his hand, to end it all. End his pain, end his suffering and end what had been the Magnificent Seven.

* * *

From the town, the black smoke rising had been evident. Bill watched it wit ha foreboding feeling and he knew what had happened. He awoke Christina and aside John, Eban, Jesse, Maria and their eldest son- Vin, they rode to the old cabin. Christina wasted no time, riding at full gallop and pushing the horse as hard as she could, until the reached there and she dropped to the ground. There were no sounds coming from inside, but deep down they could tell.

They stood, watching for some time until Christina broke loose and ran into the house. Bill raced in after her, desperate to drag her out-- the roof had just caught fire, and wouldn't last long. It hadn't taken long to find Vin, laying amongst a pool of his own blood in front of the fireplace. Bill barely had time to drag Christina out before the roof collapsed, and whatever hope there had been of getting Vin out, alive, fell to pieces. Along with any hope of getting him out dead.


End file.
